


Dreams

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Other, Transphobia, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: You have a night mare, and Stevie comforts you
Relationships: Stevie Nicks/Nonbinary Reader, Stevie Nicks/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh this is based off a dream I had and this is very self indulgent.
> 
> Lex

There's a woman. She's judging you. You know she's judging you because of that look on her face.

"What's your name?"

You say your name.

"Is that your birth name?"

"Well it's not my legal name..."

She jumps on you and pulls you pants down. You're exposed-

"Y/n!" You hear.

"Y/n! Wake up!"

And suddenly it's all over. But you're still shaking from fear.

The person calling your name was your girlfriend, Stevie. Her platinum blonde hair is silvery in the moonlight.

"It was just a dream y/n." She said.

"I know but it was so real..." You say on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Stevie asks.

"There was a woman and she pushed me down when I told her my name wasn't my birth name."

"Oh sweetie," she says. "If anyone ever does that to you let me know I'll go punch them in the face for you alright?"

"Thank you so much," you say.

"You're welcome," Stevie says, and she leans down and kisses you on the cheek.


End file.
